Illégitime
by Tchiific
Summary: Comment construire son avenir, comprendre ces origines quand on est Illégitime ? On ne prend pas que les bon côtés dans un métissage elfe-humaine. Aénor doit faire avec mais qui sait, Peut-être qu'elle sera le lien entre les elfes et les hommes durant cette nouvelle ère ? (Ce passe après le SDA. thème : Romance)
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction sur l'univers du Seigneurs des Anneaux ! :)

Pour vous situez, cette histoire commence un an après la fin de la dernière guerre. Je ne reprends que les personnages et les lieux de l'œuvre de Tolkien (_qui lui appartiennent totalement_) et non la trame des trois tomes du SDA. Les personnages d'Aenor et d' Aelin sont de mon invention.

Et comme vous pourrez le constater, la trame de l'histoire est assez romantique.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Toutes critiques étant constructive )

Merci à **La plume d'****El**ena, **Chiaki** et **Delphine** pour ces premières reviews ! Je remercie également à **Reagan Greenleaf** pour ces remarques et ces corrections ! ^^

Ps : il s'agit d'une **nouvelle version du Chapitre 1** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**...**

**Chapitre 1**

**...**

Les actes deviennent des souvenirs et les souvenirs laissent des traces plus ou moins présentes. C'est ce que Celeborn avait constaté lors d'une nuit de l'été 2982, du troisième âge de la Terre du Milieu, quand un cavalier portant les armoiries du Rohan se présenta aux portes de la Lothorien. Ce dernier fut amené devant lui après avoir été escorté par des gardes tout le long du trajet.

Celeborn était juste intrigué au tout début mais l'inquiétude le gagnât rapidement à la vue du blason des dresseurs de chevaux. Les hommes n'osaient jamais s'aventurer sur ces terres, redoutant ces lieux à cause des rumeurs qui couraient sur les pouvoirs de son épouse, qui étaient légèrement fondées malgré tout.

Le cavalier s'arrêta devant l'elfe, lui adressa un signe de tête mais ne descendit pas de son cheval, visiblement pressé et mal à l'aise au vu de ses tremblements qu'il contenait à peine. Quand le souverain lui demanda la ou les raisons de sa venue, l'homme n'eut pour toute réponse que le geste de soulever sa cape qui recouvrait l'ensemble de la croupe de son destrier.

Les elfes laissaient peu libre court à leurs émotions et en avait généralement une bonne maîtrise, cependant Celeborn ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise face à se qui ce présentait à sa vue. Une petite fille dormait paisiblement à poings fermé contre le dos de l'homme, elle était attachée par une sorte de harnais qui l'avait maintenue en selle durant le voyage qu'ils venaient de faire.

Face à la réaction de l'efle, l'homme intervint :

_« Je viens de la part de Dame Théodwyn, elle souhaite vous confier cette enfant car elle ne peut plus l'assumer malgré l'amour qu'elle lui porte. Elle va unir sa vie à un homme qui n'a nullement connaissance de son existence,_ dit-il, _De plus elle pense que sa fille sera plus en sécurité dans votre royaume. »_

Celeborn vacilla légèrement à cette nouvelle, l'incrédulité prenant le pas sur la surprise.

_« Sa fille ?_ murmura-t-il doucement. _Mais… pourquoi notre peuple ? Pourquoi ne pas la confier à ses cousins du Gondor ? »_

L'homme se tourna légèrement vers la petite, qui gigotait un peu dans son sommeil, et souleva délicatement les mèches blondes du visage de l'enfant, dégageant ainsi de petites oreilles pointues.

Réveillée par le geste du cavalier, la petite fille ouvrit ses yeux encore remplit de sommeil. A cet instant le doute ne fut plus permis, Celeborn prit conscience qu'il se trouvait face à sa fille. Il s'approcha du cheval, vrillant ses yeux dans ceux de l'enfant, et lui tendit ses bras pour pouvoir la prendre. Cette dernière se laissa faire. Ensommeillée, le visage marqué par la fatigue, elle se rendormit directement, visiblement à son aise dans les bras de l'elfe.

_« A-t-elle un nom ?_ S'enquit-il, tout en la berçant.

_"Oui, sa mère la baptisée Aénor, ce qui signifie soleil dans notre langue et elle est âgée de 3 ans », _précisa-t-il.

Constatant que le souverain acceptait la tâche qui lui avait été confié, l'homme décida de prendre congé, il inclina la tête en guise d'au revoir puis repartit dans la nuit.

Celeborn se retrouva seul avec sa fille endormit qui avait attrapé une mèche de ses cheveux dans son sommeil. Cela lui décrocha un petit sourire. Il l'observa un peu plus en détails, reconnaissant effectivement la chevelure dorée de sa mère avec des reflets argentés qui provenaient de la sienne. Il se remémora également les yeux qu'il avait vu quelques secondes plutôt : des yeux gris-bleu comme la couleur de l'eau avant la tempête, ses yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas la renier, la ressemblance et son appartenance aux peuples des immortels, malgré sa partie humaine, ne le permettaient pas. Tout en caressant timidement la main de sa fille, Celeborn entreprit de monter les escaliers qui menaient à ses appartements et à la nurserie, dans laquelle se trouvait son autre fille Aelin, âgée de 9 ans, pour confier Aénor au soin de la nourrice. Cette dernière, à son arrivée, vint lui prendre l'enfant des bras avec un immense sourire, s'empressant d'aller la border dans un petit lit. Celeborn exposa brièvement la situation à la nurse et le statut qu'avait cette nouvelle enfant, comment il fallait la traiter, puis alla déposer un baiser sur ses deux enfants. Une vague de tendresse le submergea à la vue d'Aénor qui dormait paisiblement et l'elfe se promit intérieurement d'honorer la demande de Théodwyn.

Il sortit puis referma la porte tout en laissant échapper un soupir, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Celeborn fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de frapper à une seconde porte : il allait devoir affronter et convaincre sa femme, Galadriel, au sujet d'Aénor et de la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

* * *

_3020 (Fin du 3ieme âge) – Un an après la destruction de Sauron_

Assise sur un rocher, entourée des arbres et des bruits de la nature qui m'étaient tant familiers, je m'abandonnais à l'un de mes passe-temps préférés : le dessin. J'aimais l'idée de laisser aller mes pensées et de pouvoir les reproduire fidèlement, une particularité de mon métissage que j'appréciais grandement. En effet être à demi-elfe et humaine a ses avantages comme ses nombreux inconvénients.

Je laissais échapper un soupir d'agacement contre la chaleur de cette fin d'été, que je supportais un peu moins bien que mes congénères, et remonta une de mes longues mèches dorées aux reflets argentés derrière mon oreille légèrement pointue. Je laissais mes doigts fins entortiller mes autres mèches puis caresser le pendentif enfermant mon immortalité, sans y penser. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant les rayons de soleil sur mon visage et la sensation de liberté que me prodiguait le courant d'air frais que je sentais.

Durant les dernières années, jusqu' à la destruction totale du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mes loisirs avaient été limité, m'obligeant à rester confinée malgré mes protestations à l'intérieur de la cité. J'avais réussie à m'immiscer dans quelques combats pour défendre nos frontières mais rien de plus, me laissant une frustration que j'avais eu bien du mal à évacuer. J'avais également été écartée du seul événement intéressant de l'année qui était le passage de la communauté de l'anneau dans notre forêt. J'avais intériorisé sur le moment mais quelques troncs avaient fait les frais de mon mécontentement. Des éclats de voix me tirèrent de mes réflexions. Je me redressais, à l'affût du moindre signal, sachant que des orques pouvaient vadrouiller dans les environs.

Elles provenaient du sentier qui bordait le talus dans lequel j'étais positionnée, « _hum des elfes sylvains, on dirait, à leur accent »._

Je me laissais glisser de mon rocher et dégagea furtivement les branches qui m'obstruaient la vue. J'aperçus distinctement une délégation d'elfes sylvains à pied et à cheval, tous armés, avancer d'un pas rapide et souple en direction de la cité de la Lothlorien. Mon regard s'attarda sur un elfe qui lui aussi observait les environs et j'eus la nette impression que ce dernier m'avait repéré alors que cela était tout bonnement impossible vu mon point d'observation. Mon cœur eu un loupé, chose qui ne m'était arrivée que très peu de fois dans mon existence et cela suffit à me retirer de là où j'étais.

« _Que font-ils ici ? _Marmonnais-je à moi-même,_ Thranduil n'accepte que très peu que les elfes de la forêt noire parcourent la Terre du Milieu depuis la chute de Sauron et que l'ère des hommes a commencé…, à moins que… la fête des alliances ! Je l'ai complètement oublié ! Ada va être furieux_.»

Je me mordis la lèvre à cette réflexion et entreprit de descendre le plus rapidement possible afin de rejoindre mes appartements.

* * *

Je courus le plus rapidement possible, grimpant les escaliers puis pris un raccourci par les branches pour me mener à la fenêtre de ma chambre. A la seconde où mon pied se posa sur le parquet de celle-ci, ma sœur aînée, Aelin, ouvrit la porte.

« _Aénor ! Par l'étoile, où étais tu encore passée ?! Les délégations arrivent les unes après les autres, celle de Imladris est déjà là, nous attendons encore celle de Mirkwood ! Tu te rends compte que nous avons, peut-être, la chance de rencontrer des partis intéressants ?! »_

Reprenant discrètement mon souffle, je lui lançais un regard qui lui exprima combien je ne prêtais aucune importance aux arguments qu'elle venait d'avancer puis m'installa confortablement dans un de mes fauteuils.

Ma sœur et moi étions le jour et la nuit jusqu'à dans nos noms : Aelin signifiait « crépuscule » alors qu'Aénor signifiait « soleil », que je tenais de ma mère. Tout ce que je savais s'était qu'Aelin était issue du mariage de mon père Celeborn et de sa femme Galadriel, ce qui faisait d'elle une elfe pure et princesse héritière. Mon père avait eu une aventure avec une humaine, une rohirrim plus exactement, durant l'absence de Galadriel qui était partie créer son royaume en Eriador. Il me récupéra à ma naissance, ne me laissant ainsi jamais l'occasion de connaître ma mère. A chaque fois que j'essayais d'aborder le sujet, je me retrouvais avec la même histoire.

Nos caractères sont également très différents, nous nous aimons beaucoup mais des fois nous nous tapons mutuellement sur le système. Aelin tiens son rôle de princesse héritière à merveille, est toujours bien apprêté, et pense à tout ce que devrait penser une jeune femme en tant normal.

Mon caractère est plus masculin, je m'entrainais depuis toute petite aux maniements des armes, à l'équitation. J'aimais partir à la découverte de la nature, escalader, courir, ce pourquoi je suis tout le temps en tenue d'homme. La seule chose qui me permetais de me différencier d'eux sont mes formes féminines assez généreuses grâce à ma partie humaine et ma gestion des mes émotions que je ressens plus fortement que mes semblables.

« _Aelin tu connais parfaitement mon point de vue sur la question_ », soupirais-je.

_ « Je le sais mais si tu ne veux pas encore avoir des ennuis et avoir le droit de repartir à la chasse aux orques et autres tu as intérêt de venir avec moi ce soir !» _me répondit-elle_  
_

_« Non, tu ne ferais pas cela …__» _ , lui lançais-je dans un gémissement.

_«Aénor tu fais partie de la famille royale que tu le veuilles ou non donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de te préparer avant que_ … », une musique l'interrompu puis elle reprit avec un sourire, « _j'allais dire avant que les derniers invités n'arrive mais je crois que tu n'as plus le choix ! Viens par là je vais t'aider_.»

Elle me saisit par le bras et m'envoya valser vers le bassin qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de ma chambre. Sur son ordre, deux servantes débarquèrent dans mes appartements pour m'aider à me déshabiller et à me laver. Une fois propre, je sortie du bassin sous l'œil attentif de ma sœur qui m'attendait avec une robe argentée aux coutures bleu nuit à manche longue en soie. Je l'enfilais prestement et m'asseyais devant ma coiffeuse tout en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Aelin leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de coiffer ma longue chevelure, mettant en valeur mes reflets argentés, puis y déposa une légèrement couronne en argent finement ciselé.

« _Alors ? Est-ce que tu t'avoues vaincue ?_ » Me fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir en face de moi. Effectivement elle avait bien travaillée, mes yeux bleu-gris étaient parfaitement mis en valeur ainsi que mes cheveux, grâce à la légère couronne. Je lui adressais un sourire pour la remercier ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

On toqua légèrement à la porte. Un serviteur entra et nous annonça que l'on étaient attendue dans la salle des présentations.

« Aller que la torture commence », annonçais-je sous le regard désapprobateur de ma sœur.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais été vraiment à l'aise dans tout ce qui est exercice de convenances et autres alors qu'Aelin y excelle. De nature réservée, je préférais observer avant d'agir que ce soit dans le combat ou dans une discussion.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous descendîmes les nombreuses marches qui menaient à la salle des présentations, lieu où l'on accueillait les visiteurs les plus importants. La salle était vaste et aérée, permettant d'offrir aux invités une magnifique vue sur la cité. De douces lumières éclairaient la pièce, faisant régner une atmosphère paisible.

Une fois arrivée, Galadriel m'adressa un regard qui me fit comprendre que je devrais me mettre de côté et que seule Aelin serait présentée, en tant que princesse héritière. Cela n'était pas pour me déplaire, moi qui détestais être mise en avant. Je quittais donc le bras de ma sœur en lui souriant et alla me positionner en retrait non loin du trône de mon père qui ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je croisais son regard si sembla au miens et pu y percevoir toute la tendresse et la tristesse qu'il éprouvait quand je me retrouvais face à ce genre de situation. J'inclinais doucement la tête sur le côté pour le rassurer.

Les invités firent leurs entrées : en premier la délégation d'Imaldris avec le seigneur Elrond et sa fille Arwen, qui apparemment avait délaissée son mari Aragorn pour l'occasion et qui devait certainement être là pour le représenter. En second la délégation des nains, représentés par Gimli et sa charmante femme, même si la longueur de sa barbe était impressionnante, suivis de leurs gardes. Puis en troisième, la délégation de la forêt noire.

A ce moment là mon cœur eu un second loupé, ce qui faisait beaucoup en une journée pour moi, à la vu du représentant officiel de Thranduil qui était tout simplement le prince Sylvestre du Royaume de la Forêt de Mirkwood : Legolas Greenleaf. Il s'agissait du même elfe que plus tôt. Je ressentis une petite chaleur au creux de mon cou qui semblait provenir de mon pendentif, ce dernier émettait une faible lueur et, paniquée, je m'empressais de le retirer et de le garder dans ma main en espérant que personne n'ai rien remarqué.

Le prince s'avança, échangea quelques mots de politesses avec Celeborn et Galadriel, se présenta ensuite auprès d'Aelin qui immédiatement afficha un large sourire. Puis Legolas se retira et alla saluer Elrond et Gimli. Je remarquais que dans la seconde qui suivie Aelin se frotta légèrement l'endroit où se situait son collier sous sa robe. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils et me promit intérieurement de faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque concernant ce phénomène.

Galadriel se leva, suivi par Celeborn, dominant ainsi l'assemblée du haut de son trône et ouvrit les bras.

_« Amis, vous qui êtes venus de si loin pour célébrer nos alliances et les faires perdurer, nous vous invitons à vous retirer dans les appartements qui ont été prévus à cet effet avant de nous réunir à nouveau pour les débuts des festivités, soyez-en paix .»_ annonça-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce au bras de son mari.

A cette annonce je m'empressais de sortir de la salle afin de rejoindre un recoin de la cité elfique que j'affectionnais en particulier. Je me faufilais le plus discrètement possible parmi les invités qui commençaient à sortir également, pensant passé inaperçue.

Après quelques minutes de marche j'atteignis un petit bassin où flottaient quelques bougies à la surface. Je déambulai quelques instants avant de me laisser tomber près d'un rebord et fit parcourir mes doigts à la surface de l'eau. Ce contact m'apaisa et je fermis les yeux un instant pour mieux écouter les murmures de l'eau et de la musique environnante.

Un froissement de tissue me fit comprendre que je n'étais plus seule …


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite ! ( : J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Merci à **La plume d'Elena**, **Marine02** et à **Reagan Greenleaf** pour leurs reviews et remarques ! =D

Ps : **Le Chapitre 2 a également été mit à jour** !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**...**

**Chapitre 2**

**...**

Un froissement de tissus me fit comprendre que je n'étais plus seule…

J'ouvris les yeux, tournant légèrement la tête afin d'apercevoir mon visiteur, et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Arwen. Je me redressais et lui offris un sourire pour lui montrer combien j'étais heureuse de sa présence parmi nous. Elle s'installa à mes côtés, tout en prenant soin de ne pas froisser sa robe, et observa l'endroit où nous nous trouvions avant de prendre la parole.

« _Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'étais pas venu me promener ici_ » me dit-elle en souriant

« _Il faut croire que apparemment le fait d'être marier et d'être à la tête d'un royaume est plus prenant que prévu_ » lui fis-je remarquer d'un ton moqueur

« _Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire éprouver de regrets Aénor_ »

« _J'aurais essayée_ » plaisantais-je

L'amour lui allait si bien, même si elle n'était plus immortelle, elle rayonnait de bonheur. Arwen était l'une de mes plus proches confidentes même si j'étais sa tante, sa mère étant ma sœur Celebrian, que je n'ai jamais connue. Quelques secondes s'écoulaient, nous laissant ainsi apprécier les chants que l'on pouvait entendre dans les airs. Arwen, qui avait levée la tête, redirigea son beau regard sombre vers moi.

« _J'ai cru apercevoir une lueur de panique dans tes yeux lors de la présentation du fils de Thanduril, que c'est-il passé_ ? » me questionna Arwen

Le sang me monta aux joues à l'évocation de ce moment que je pensais avoir tant bien que mal dissimulée. Question discrétion s'était ratée …

« Il _m'est arrivée un bien curieux phénomène à ce moment là_ » marmonnais-je tout en essayant de reprendre une couleur normale « _mon pendentif s'est mit à chauffer et à émettre une étrange lueur. Je pense que Aelin a ressenti la même chose car je l'ai vu toucher son pendentif quelques secondes après_ »

« _Oh je vois, je vais essayer de faire simple_ » me dit-elle d'un ton joyeux « _je ne pense pas que Galadriel est eu le temps de t'en parler mais il faut que tu saches que le pendentif que nous portons tous n'est pas que le simple réceptacle et symbole de notre immortalité_ »

« _Comment sa_ ? » demandais-je, un peu inquiète

« _Ce dernier agit également comme… comment dire … une sorte d'indicateur, nous avons tous une âme sœur sur cette terre sauf que plusieurs possibilités existe, éprouver de l'attirance pour une personne ne veut pas dire qu'il s'agit d'elle. Notre espèce étant vouée à l'éternité tu peux comprendre que la personne qui va partager notre vie doit être la bonne. Ton pendentif te permettra de découvrir cette dernière, il s'illuminera et chauffera de plus en plus en présence de la personne qui t'es destinée mais ton cœur le saura également._ »

Je restais bouche-bé par cette révélation puis une question me vient à l'esprit.

« _c'est donc comme sa que tu as su définitivement pour Aragorn ?_ »

« _Oui_ » me confirma-t-elle « _je sais que cela surprend au départ mais en y réfléchissant on comprend mieux_ »

« _Certainement…_ » dis-je, encore un peu confuse par ce que je venais d'apprendre

« _Je pense que ces festivités vont être intéressantes, tu devrais mieux observer Legolas et voir si le phénomène se reproduit _» m'indiqua Arwen « _puis un dernier conseil, observe ta sœur également on ne sait jamais_ »

J'acquiesçais doucement la tête, incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Nous nous levâmes toutes les deux et commencèrent à déambuler tranquillement sur les chemins de la cité tout en continuant à discuter, Arwen me racontant comment se déroulait sa nouvelle vie parmi les hommes. Je ressentis un petit pincement au cœur, l'enviant légèrement pour la liberté dont elle disposait et sa chance de découvrir un autre monde, moi qui n'avait jamais quittée ma forêt.

* * *

Le repas fut annoncé une heure après et nous fûmes tous conviés au pied de l'arbre central de la Lothlorien. Cette fois-ci je ne fus pas ignorée et je me retrouvais placée entre Elrond, qui se trouvait à la droite de mon père, et Arwen. Ma sœur était à la gauche de Galadriel, et en face de moi : le prince Legolas. Ce dernier m'observa longuement, se demandant certainement pourquoi je me retrouvais placée à cet endroit alors que je n'étais pas présente officiellement dans la salle des présentations. J'affrontais son regard perçant, ne voulant pas me laisser intimider.

« _Veuillez m'excuser mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas été présentés, je suis Legolas GreenLeaf, prince sylvestre du royaume de la forêt de Mirkwood_ » annonça-t-il

« _Non en effet_ » lui répondis-je en souriant « _je me nomme Aénor, princesse de la Lorien, fille de Celeborn_ »

Je sentis mon pendentif, cachée dans une de mes poches, chauffer fortement. Arwen le sentit également, étant à mes côtés. Elle m'adressa un sourire en coin que je décidais d'ignorer superbement afin de nourrir aucun soupçon.

« _Oh _» fit Legolas en arquant un sourcil « _je ne savais nullement que la Lorien possédait deux princesses _»

« _Une demi-princesse_ » l'informa Aelin, se glissant ainsi dans notre conversation après un discret échange avec Galadriel « _Mais sinon racontez-moi donc vos exploits durant la dernière guerre ?_ » minauda-t-elle

Surpris par l'interruption de ma sœur, ce dernier, par courtoisie, lui répondit. Il essaya à plusieurs moments de reprendre la conversation avec moi mais les babillages incessants de ma sœur ne lui offrirent aucune occasion de le faire. De plus ayant remarquée l'engouement d'Aelin et le regard que m'offrait Galadriel, je ne cherchais pas non plus à alimenter la discussion. Le message était clair et mon père ne pouvait pas s'interposer.

Je mangeais peu, me laissant envahir peu à peu par de la tristesse sans trop savoir pour quoi.

J'échangeais quelques mots avec Gimli et sa femme, qui à force d'anecdotes sur l'aventure avec la communauté de l'anneau, réussirent à me faire esquisser un sourire. Même si je sentais le regard désapprobateur qui pesait sur moi d'une certaine personne, cela chassa ma tristesse naissante et me permis de rire aux blagues que les nains me racontaient avec grand plaisir. Je m'attirais ainsi de nombreux regards, parmi eux, celui de mon père heureux de me voir me dérider un peu, celui de Legolas qui désirait ce joindre à notre conversation, et celui de ma sœur qui se faisait dur car je détournais l'attention. Je commençais soudainement à me sentir mal et comprit que j'étais allée trop loin. Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir d'où venait le mal qui s'emparait de moi. Je me leva doucement tout en souhaitant une bonne soirée à Arwen et aux autres convives. Je m'arrêtais au niveau de mon père et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe tout en adressant un regard de reproche à son épouse. Mon mal être s'accentua brutalement, me sentant subitement nauséeuse.

Je devais disparaître.

* * *

De part ma moitié humaine, mon corps a besoin de repos de temps en temps. J'ai donc pris l'habitude de dormir quelques heures par nuit, chose que les autres elfes ne font et ne feront jamais. Je dormis jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. J'ouvris un œil puis deux, me laissant le temps de m'imprégner du silence qui régnait à cet instant de la journée. Je me levais tranquillement, m'habilla rapidement d'une de mes tenues préférées : elle était composée d'un pantalon souple et moulant de couleur grise avec une tunique bleutée à manche longue. Je chaussa une paire de ballerine puis sortis furtivement par la fenêtre en ayant pris avant une galette de lembas en guise de petit-déjeuner, qui avaient été mise à ma disposition sur la petite table de ma chambre par l'une de mes servantes.

Parcourant librement les branches, jouant avec simplicité à l'équilibriste, je me dirigeais à l'abri des regards jusqu'au Celebrant, où j'avais découverte quelques années plutôt une petite crique cachée. Une fois sur place, je me défie de mes vêtements et des bandes qui maintenaient ma poitrine un peu plus généreuse que les autres femmes elfes, puis plongea dans l'eau glacée de la rivière.

Je poussais un petit soupir de plaisir, frissonnant légèrement à cause de la fraicheur de l'eau. Je dépliais au fur et à mesure mes bras et mes jambes puis je me laissais doucement coulée, ne laissant que mon visage à l'extérieur de l'eau. Ce n'est que dans ces instants là que je me sentais véritablement libre, sentant le courant jouer avec jambes, les pierres qui roulaient sous mes pieds et les caresses de l'eau sur ma peau. Seulement ce matin-là je ne fus pas la seule à avoir eu la même idée…

Je me cachais derrière un rocher pour épier discrètement le nouveau venu qui venait troubler ma baignade. Et ce que je voyais n'était pas pour me déplaire, la personne était de dos et m'offrait une jolie vue sur son corps finement musclé et svelte malgré quelques petites cicatrices apparentes. Ces cheveux étaient attachés pour éviter qu'ils soient mouillés. Je vis ces muscles tressaillir par le froid de l'eau quand il plongea. Ce fut à ce moment là que je le perdis de vue.

Je scrutais les alentours mais impossible de le repérer. Je commençais donc, par prudence, à me retirer de ma cachette et à rejoindre la crique. Au moment de me retourner je faillis boire la tasse, l'elfe que je cherchais des yeux depuis quelques minutes se trouvait juste devant moi.

« _Vous ? Mais je…_ » m'exclamais-je, recrachant vivement l'eau que je venais d'avaler

« _Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à apprécier cet endroit de si bon matin_ » me répondit Legolas avec un sourire, visiblement ravi de trouver un peu de compagnie

Prenant conscience de la manière dont j'étais, peu, vêtue je repartie derrière mon rocher. Je ne laissais seulement que ma tête dépasser pour poursuivre la conversation.

« _Veuillez m'excuser je ne voulais pas vous effrayer_ » dit-il en se rapprochant

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela altesse, je suis difficilement impressionnable comparer à ma sœur_ » lui répondis-je un peu sèchement, malgré moi. Je partais automatiquement sur la défense.

« _J'aurais aimé discuter un peu plus avec vous hier soir mais vous êtes parti si vite_ »

« _Je dois savoir tenir ma place, et ma présence n'était pas désirée pour toute la durée de la soirée_ » lui répondis-je tout en secouant légèrement la tête pour dégager les quelques mèches de cheveux qui me tombaient sur le visage

Legolas m'adressa un regard étonné avec une étincelle de curiosité dans les yeux, ces derniers scrutant mon visage et s'attardant quelques secondes sur mes oreilles légèrement moins pointues qu'un elfe normal. J'appréciais moyennement d'être détaillée de la sorte, n'ayant pas pour habitude d'attirer l'attention sur mes différences physiques.

« _Vous semblez bien différente de votre sœur_ » murmura-t-il avec douceur

« _En effet, je lui laisse le soin de charmer et de parler, je préfère passer mon temps dehors à m'exercer_ » affirmais-je en me redressant légèrement

« _effectivement j'ai pu le remarquer_ » lança-t-il sur un ton moqueur, les yeux brillant de malice

Je rougis violement à cette remarque comprenant que malgré mes soins pour me cacher, certaines partie de mon corps ne lui avait pas échappée.

« _Ne me cherchez pas Altesse_ » sifflais-je

« _Legolas, pas Altesse, nous sommes du même rang_ » affirma-t-il, persuadé de me faire plaisir

« _A moitié seulement_ » lui répondis-je

Pour couper court à la conversation, je plongeais sous l'eau pour aller rejoindre la crique histoire de récupérer mes vêtements. Je sentis que l'un de mes pieds venait de se faire agripper et j'eu un réflexe totalement guerrier. J'agrippais mon assaillant avec mon autre jambe, me permettant de prendre le dessus et de le plaquer sur le sol de la crique qui se trouvait proche de moi. L'action s'était passée si vite …

Je me retrouvais sur Legolas, mon bras appuyé sur sa gorge comme si je tenais une arme, un pur réflexe.

Ce dernier était abasourdi par ma réaction. Prenant conscience de la position et de la proximité de nos corps, je me relevais comme si je m'étais brûlée, mais ma peau avait bien eu le temps de ressentir la douceur et la chaleur de la sienne.

« _Je, je suis confuse… je n'aurais pas dû_ » balbutiais-je

« _Vous possédez de très bon réflexe, je suis impressionné_ » dit-il d'un ton admiratif «_Je voulais juste vous empêcher de partir mais au final ce fut l'inverse, je n'ai jamais rencontré une demi-elfe comme vous_ » termina-t-il tout en me détaillant du regard

Je me mordis la lèvre à cette réflexion, je ne devais pas attirer l'attention sur moi Galadriel ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Je pris mes affaires, me rhabilla tout en efforçant de ne pas prêter la moindre attention à Legolas qui devait certainement se régaler du spectacle puis repartis par le chemin par lequel j'étais arrivée.

Tout en parcourant les arbres, je sentais mon cœur battre très fortement. Un peu désarçonnée par ce qui venait de ce passé, je pris la décision de me diriger vers les écuries. Comme tous les matins je partais en ballade avec Aelin, cela devrait chasser ces émotions qui commençaient à m'envahir un peu trop…

* * *

**J'attend vraiment avec impatience vos avis =D car j'aimerais savoir si le style de l'histoire vous intéresse ou non ;)**

**Bise à vous tous !**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée pour ce retard ... J'ai mis quelques temps à me décider à me remettre à publier cette histoire.

Enfin bref :) voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Ce serait gentil de me laisser **votre avis** car j'en ai vraiment besoins pour savoir si cela intéresse ou non ... :(

Je rappel que seul Aenor et Aelin sont de mon invention, le reste appartient à Tolkien !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**...**

**Chapitre 3**

**...**

Aelin m'attendait déjà aux écuries, trépignant d'impatience chose que je ne lui avais jamais vu faire, sauf quand la couturière royale venait lui créer de nouvelles robes. Je l'observai quelques secondes à la dérober : elle tenait énormément de Galadriel, une grande stature et une fine taille, de longs cheveux blond presque blanc et des yeux gris vif. Elle avait tout d'une princesse ainsi que le caractère qu'il allait avec.

Je sortis de l'ombre des arbres dans laquelle je me trouvais et avança vers elle. Elle se retourna, ayant entendu mes pas.

« _Aénor tu es en retard !_ » s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux exprimant son agacement

_« Oui désolée Aelin, je me suis laissée absorber par…_ » commençais-je « _mais… tout va bien ? Tu as l'air… nerveuse _» demandais-je, légèrement anxieuse

« _Partons, je ne peux en parler ici_ » murmura-t-elle avec un fin sourire.

« _D'accord, allons-y_ » lui répondis-je, un peu surprise.

Je me dirigeais vers le box de ma jument et constata qu'elle était déjà scellée. Je lui murmurais quelques mots avant de l'enfourcher puis suivis Aelin au trot en direction de notre chemin préféré qui se situait près de l'Anduin. Pour cela il fallait sortir des limites de la cité après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de la part du nouveau chef des gardes, Hemidy. Ce dernier prenant très à cœur son nouveau rôle, espérant être à la hauteur de son prédécesseur Haldir. Je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur et lui offrit mon plus beau sourire qu'il me rendit avant d'interpeller deux elfes pour leur demander de nous ouvrir les portes. Après avoir franchit les portes, je pris la tête de la chevauché, me sentant directement dans mon élément et avec un poids en moins sur mes épaules, ayant quittée l'atmosphère étouffante que je pouvais ressentir au sein de la cité elfique. Aelin du forcer un peu l'allure de son destrier pour pouvoir suivre mon rythme car je ne faisais plus qu'un avec mon cheval, le dirigeant à la simple pression de mes genoux et au son de ma voix. Mon corps fusionnant avec l'animal, me laissant dans un état proche de l'ivresse après chaque chevauchée.

Une fois sur place, nous nous placions côte à côte, nous permettant ainsi d'échanger librement. Seuls les murmures de l'eau et du vent dans les arbres nous accompagnaient, ponctués par quelques chants d'oiseaux et autres. Aelin semblait vraiment agitée. Je me penchais doucement vers elle pour entamer la conversation.

« _Je t'écoute_ » lui dis-je avec douceur

Je lui posais une main sur son avant-bras en geste d'affection.

« _Lors de la soirée des présentations pour les festivités, mon pendentif s'est mit à réagir après le passage du prince Legolas. Il a émit une faible lueur ainsi que de la chaleur. Je suis donc allée chercher des renseignements auprès de mère qui m'a informée un peu plus sur le rôle que pouvait jouer nos colliers dans la recherche d'un partenaire._ » m'annonca-t-elle

« _Oui Arwen m'en a touchée un mot ou deux_ » lui répondis-je, un peu amère.

« _Bien, suite à cela Galadriel m'a fait comprendre que le prince Legolas pouvait donc, peut-être, être mon âme sœur ou en tout cas un partenaire potentiel. Je dois avouer qu'il est très séduisant et qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente_ » laissa-t-elle échapper avec un petit rire cristallin, « _Ce qui arrange mère car elle souhaiterait organiser une nouvelle alliance avec Mirkwood. Une union entre nos deux royaumes serait donc un très bon moyen de renouer les liens avec Thanduril et agrandir nos accès. En tant que princesse héritière il est de mon devoir d'aider à ce que cela se réalise_ » termina-t-elle, ravie

Un silence de ma part vient accueillir sa déclaration. Elle me regarda surprise que je ne réagisse pas à cette nouvelle avec joie.

« _Eh bien_ » poursuivi-t-elle, les sourcils froncés « _J'aurais espérée un peu plus de réaction de ta part_ »

Je retirais ma main de son avant bras et baissai les yeux, préférant me concentrer sur les pas de mon cheval que d'affronter le regard de ma sœur. Je n'arrivais pas à ressentir ce qu'elle attendait de moi, peut-être dû au fait que je connaissais la signification de la réaction de mon collier, qui semblait plus forte que la sienne, face à la personne de Legolas. Encore une fois je devais jouer la carte de la raison et me mettre de côté, refouler mes sentiments et mes pensées, ne pas penser à moi.

Je commençais à enrouler une mèche de cheveux entre mes doigts, signe de nervosité chez moi, tout en tenant les rênes de l'autre main quand Aelin me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« _Combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'arrêter de faire cela ?!_ » s'énerva-t-elle « _Tu sais très bien que ce genre de tic fait ressortir ton côté humain !_ »

Je me figeais nette à ces paroles. Je regardais ma sœur, choquée par ses propos, même si cela n'était pas la première vacherie qu'elle me sortait sur ce sujet. Sauf qu'à cet instant, sa phrase me faisait ressentir combien l'influence de Galadriel était forte sur Aelin qui commençait à lui transmettre son mépris des hommes qu'elle jugeait faible, combien ma présence était tolérée dans cet endroit.

Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux et fit sa course le long de ma joue que je ne cherchais pas à cacher. Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge qui était de plus en plus serrée. Je serrais les poings, contenant avec peine la colère et la tristesse qui me traversait de part en part.

Aelin arrêta sa monture, étonnée de ma réaction, puis en descendit afin de s'approcher de moi.

« _Oh ne pleure pas, je ne pensais pas à mal_ » s'excusa-t-elle, inquiète par mon état

Je lui adressais un regard peu amène et fit reculer ma jument à son approche. Je ne voulais dans l'instant présent aucun contact physique ou autre avec elle.

«_Aelin, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : tu te passeras de ma présence pour tes prochaines ballades_ » lui annonçais-je froidement tout en faisant faire un demi-tour à mon cheval

J'essuyais rageusement mes larmes qui commençaient à me brouiller la vue puis repartis au galop en direction des écuries tout en essayant de contrôler la pression qui entourait mon cœur et qui me coupait le souffle.

* * *

Je frappais, roulais sur le côté, abattais tous mes ennemis invisibles, enchaînant les mouvements, les parades. Tout cela pour ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir, ne pas ressentir. J'aimais me battre, me mouvoir de manière presque féline, accrocher mes coups, être fluide dans mes mouvements. Les yeux fermés, j'écoutais ma respiration, essayant de la rendre plus calme, de réguler le flot d'émotions que mon métissage me faisait trop ressentir : la colère, la fatigue, l'attente.

Je repassais tous les derniers événements dans ma tête, tous les changements qui survenaient en moi. Mes deux épées à la main, je déversais ma colère dans divers enchaînements, les faisant tournoyer et planter dans le vide.

S'était dans ces moments là que Haldir, mon maître d'armes, me manquait le plus. Sa perte avait creusée dans mon cœur un trou béant que j'essayais tant bien que mal de combler. Haldir savait comment me calmer en me faisant faire les exercices nécessaires. Il était le seul à avoir prit le risque de m'entraîner, bravant le courroux de sa reine, car il croyait en mon potentiel, selon lui. Je secouais la tête vivement, voulant chasser ces pensées de ma tête puis repris mes enchaînements.

Une voix mélodieuse interrompit mon entrainement :

« _Eh bien quelle fougue ma chère_ » susurra Galadriel qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée du terrain sur lequel je me trouvais.

Je la regardais puis un poussa un léger soupir me demandant quelles pouvaient être les raisons de sa présence ici avec moi.

« _Je vous remercie votre majesté. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre venue sur le camp d'entrainement ?_ » lui demandais-je, suspicieuse.

« _Pas de faux semblants avec moi Aénor, tu le sais très bien_ » me répondit-elle, abandonnant son masque de bienveillance pour laisser libre cours au mépris qu'elle éprouvait. Ses yeux se plissèrent et devinrent deux fentes remplis de haine. « Tu_ dois te douter des raisons de ma venue car je sais qu'Aelin t'en a informé. Rien ne peut m'échapper dans se royaume. Je sais T.O.U.T_ » cracha-t-elle «_ Ce qui s'est donc passé avec le fils de Thanduril ne met pas inconnu ainsi que ce qui ce passe avec ton pendentif_ ».

« _C'est exact et sans l'aide de dame Arwen je n'en aurais jamais su la signification_ » lui répondis-je froidement.

« _Cela m'est bien égale que tu le saches ou non, la seule chose que je t'ordonnerais est de ne pas entraver la relation entre le prince Legolas et ta sœur, sinon je serais amenée à employer de grands moyens vis-à-vis de toi_ » me menaça-t-elle.

Une douleur explosa à cet instant dans ma tête. Je tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains, luttant contre cette intrusion dans mon esprit. La pression se fit plus forte, je tremblais de tous mes membres. Un crie de douleur s'échappa malgré moi de mes lèvres. La pression cessa immédiatement. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler de mon nez, je passais une main à cet endroit et y recueillit quelques gouttes de sang. Je redressais la tête et vit son air victorieux. Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût.

« _Je ne représente rien donc je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire_ » lui dis-je placidement, avec difficulté

« _En effet nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, n'oublie pas où est ta place demi-elfe_ » siffla-t-elle, tout en insistant sur le dernier mot, avant de quitter les lieux.

J'étouffais un crie de rage, pestant contre son attitude et la manière dont elle me traitait. Je relevais et me traînais piteusement à la fontaine du camp d'entrainement afin d'effacer toutes traces de ce qui venait de ce passer. Mon regard fut attiré vers une des plateformes qui bordaient le terrain et qui se trouvaient dans les arbres. Celeborn et Elrond se tenaient là et m'observaient. Je compris qu'ils avaient assistés à toute la scène.

Le regard que m'adressa mon père me fit comprendre qu'il me soutenait mais qu'il ne pouvait intervenir, sa femme possédant plus de pouvoir que lui. Elrond m'offrit un regard compatissant qui me donna envie d'aller me confier à Arwen. Je leur adressais une révérence en guise de remerciement.

Je quittais le camp d'entrainement pour aller retrouver ma confidente. Je la retrouvais dans notre grande bibliothèque où d'autres personnes comme Gimli et sa femme ou encore Legolas se trouvaient également, chacun vacant à ses occupations, discutant ou lisant tranquillement.

Arwen me glissa un regard me faisant comprendre que j'aurais peut-être dû me changer avant de venir puis ce dernier changea quand elle aperçut les tâches de sang qui se trouvaient sur ma tunique. « _Ce n'est rien, tu peux finir ta lecture_ » lui murmurais-je avec un sourire. Je laissais échapper un soupir avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je remontais mes genoux sous mon menton et appuya ma tête dessus. En attendant qu'elle finisse son passage, j'observais discrètement les autres personnes : La femme de Gimli m'arracha un petit sourire quand je la vis essayer de convaincre discrètement son mari de créer une bibliothèque dans leur maison. Cela n'échappa pas non plus à Legolas qui laissa éclater un léger rire qui me fit l'effet d'un courant frais sur ma peau et fit briller comme une petite étoile mon pendentif que je m'empressais de recouvrir de ma main. Legolas reprit sa lecture tout en touchant son collier également. J'arquais un sourcil sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Il leva la tête à ce moment là et nos regards se croisèrent. Je n'arrivais pas à défaire mes yeux de son visage, me demandant comment un simple regard pouvait avoir tant d'effet sur moi. Ce dernier remarqua alors ma main posée sur mon cou, intrigué, il reporta soudainement son attention sur le livre qu'il lisait. Le contact était rompus.

Arwen, qui avait tout suivi de l'échange silencieux, me fit une pression sur le bras pour m'indiquer qu'elle avait fini. Nous nous levâmes et partie toute deux en direction de ma chambre où pendant que je me changeais, je lui racontais la discussion que j'avais eu avec Galadriel.

Adossée à ma coiffeuse, elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Elle saisit une de mes brosses puis s'approcha de moi. J'étais accoudée à la balustrade de mon balcon, voulant apprécier les derniers rayons de soleil. Elle entreprit de coiffer ma chevelure.

« J_e pense que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent car il n'existe aucun demi-elfe dans le royaume de Thranduil. Ne te laisse pas intimider par Galadriel, elle veut mettre sa fille en avant ce que je peux comprendre mais cela ne lui donne aucun droit pour te freiner. Pourtant il ne faut pas prendre ses menaces à la légère._ » commença-t-elle, tout en saisissant quelques mèches de cheveux afin de me les tresser « _mais si le fils de Thranduil se révèle être ton âme sœur je serais la première à te soutenir ainsi que mon père car je sais que cela ne sera pas facile à faire admettre de part ta position et ton sang._ »

Ses longs doigts fin travaillaient avec douceur sur mon crâne, geste qui m'apaisait. Je laissais mon regard s'égarer quelques instants sur les ombres qui commençaient à se former sur les murs de ma chambre avant de poursuivre.

« _Arwen.. je ressens tellement de choses, tellement de sentiments difficiles à contrôler. Je me sens perdue et de moins en moins à ma place ici. Ada ne peut jamais intervenir car je ne suis pas légitime donc dans une position de faiblesse. Mon caractère ne s'accorde pas avec l'environnement dans lequel je vis_ » lui dis-je avec tristesse.

«_ Je pense qu'il serait temps que tu viennes passer un peu de temps dans le monde des hommes_ », me dit-elle avec douceur, « _Après les festivités, je repartirais vers le Gondor. Accompagne-moi._ »

Je me retournais et me jetais à son coup, trop heureuse d'avoir l'occasion d'échapper au regard de Galadriel. Elle me rendit mon étreinte avec tendresse, consciente de ce que cela représentait pour moi.

« _Oh Arwen, mon cœur explose de joie à ces mots._ » lui affirmais-je, souriante

« _En parlant de cœur Aénor laisse un peu plus parler le tien, il serait dommage de laisser passer de si belles occasions avec Legolas. Il n'est pas si farouche et je sais qu'Aragorn l'apprécie énormément_. »

« _Il est juste curieux de mon métissage cela va lui passer, je dois être … exotique à ces yeux »_, dis-je avec dédain, « _et puis je dois laisser sa chance a Aelin_ », grimaçais-je.

« _Tu es désespérantes, arrête de t'effacer, mets toi en avant, de toute façon je ne vais plus te laisser le choix dorénavant_ », m'annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les mots ne me venant pas, je me levais et attrapa mon carnet de croquis. Arwen ayant comprit que j'avais besoin de me calmer, entreprit de jouer un peu de harpe en attendant les festivités du soir.

* * *

Et voilà :)

Alors suite ? pas suite ?

Reviews please !


End file.
